


Someone finish these for me...

by SapphireWave



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: 2020 can go suck it, Bring on the happy endings!!!, Fix It, Fix it 2020, Gen, I'm attempting to start a prompt fest, So lets end it the right way, bring on the family feels, bring on the found family, just bring it, keep it at Teen or under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave
Summary: Thats right you heard me.  I have prompts I'm inviting others to finish.
Kudos: 5





	Someone finish these for me...

So I've been a little away from Picard for a bit. Not because I've lost interest or anything, but I'm just waiting for the second season to roll around. You know get some more inspiration moving along. Until then I have been enjoying one of my other interests. My first big interest that actually introduced me to things such as fan fiction years ago. That, my friends, would be the Legend of Zelda. That's right Zelda nerd here. I'm still trying to figure out how I haven't done any fiction for that seeing as I've been in it for the last 20 something years.

oh well.

My point is while I've been waiting around for Picard I have stumbled across a fandom called Linked Universe. Basically this wonderful artist (jojo56830 on tumblr) put all the Links (main playable character in the games) from the various games together in one time. It's an absolute fun read for any Zelda fan. Although it might be a bit confusing for those who have never played the games. Long story short I was wondering why the heck I was so enthralled with this Linked Universe and it finally hit me. It's the perfect feel good, found family dynamic. No excessive swearing, no gaudy or explicit material, no NSFW, there is some violence, but all within reason for something based off a video game where you wield a sword and fight monsters. What really got me was all the Links are dealing with their own demons considering what they go through on their adventures and they all help and care for each other because they all understand. And I think that's what we could all use right now, so I have a proposition which I like to call Fix It December, or fix it 2020.

Here are the rules:

1\. Feel free to use any of my intro prompts below to finish a fic. Feel free to switch characters around because I know I'm a bit obsessed with Elnor. (I guess I just have a thing for pointed ears, sword wielding guys).

2\. Keep it at a Teen rating or below.

3\. Take a bad situation and turn it around. Give in to your happy ending! Give us the family feels and the human understanding of being there for each other!

4\. Feel free to make it a one shot or in chapters, no one is going to tell you otherwise! You're going to fix 2020 with your amazing stories and if it takes more than 50,000 words to do it so be it!

5\. Have fun, swap stories. Bring in the hope and happiness that others might need.

THE INTRO PROMTPS

A. Seven and Elnor.

working title is "Dark Side of a Shadow"

In.

Out.

In.

Out… A dark slanted eyebrow crinkled slightly and the breathing shuddered ever so subtly causing the woman standing next to the bed to stiffen. Seven stood sentinel among the dim lights of the room and moved a half step forward to reach out for the hand lying limp on the bed. The eyebrow relaxed and the breathing evened back out to…

In.

Out…

Seven refused to move. Refused to leave. Even after every one of their crew supplicated her to eat, to drink, to rest. There was no resting here. The emotion plowing through her was undeniable and the very thought of leaving her self appointed post caused an almost panic reaction to go through her.

It’s been years. Years since she felt this, but she knew it by heart at the same time. It was instinct what she was feeling and she knew she could no longer ignore it. It was the maternal aura she so painfully tucked away years ago, but now was rising to break through the surface in wild ferocity.

And she didn’t dare try to push it back down.

It was going to stay.

What happened to get them here!? YOU decide! Bring in the hope and feels!

B. Another Seven and Elnor

working title is "First Flight"

“A survey mission?” Elnor titled his head with a suspicious look to his face as he regarded Seven in front of him, “...Just us?”

Seven for her part didn’t look up from the PADD as Elnor processed what she had just told him. “Yes. You and I are going back to Nepenthe,” she looked up at him and looked him square in the eyes, “And you're driving.”

“I’m sorry, I’m what now?”

“You will be flying the shuttle.”

“....”

“You have passed all your simulation tests. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“This is real though, not a simulation.”

“Eventually you will have to do the real thing.”

“But I…” Seven gave him the look.

“Right...I will...drive then.” He lamely ended with.

no problem eh? But what if there is!?!? faulty shuttle, astroid field, hostile aliens!!! GO FIX IT!

C. Soji and Elnor

working title is "Stranded"

It was getting cold. Too cold.

Soji looked out at the horizon again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the figure that was supposed to be back an hour ago.

Ever since they crash landed on this planet, Elnor has been working like it was second nature. What he lacked in major starship dealings he made up for in basic survival on a lone planet.

Soji rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them up again.

Its been 3 weeks now and in that time he was able to find shelter, hunt for food and even wove together a small sleeping mat for her after seeing her rub her back after a long fitful night.

And what has she offered? Being confined to a sitting position until her sprained ankle healed. She couldn't hold back the growl when Elnor quietly presented her with a handmade crutch on the third night here. Thankfully he seemed to shrug off her sour mood and left it within reach for her.

When her ankle did begin to allow more weight, she was able to get the homing beacon working and salvaged what she could from the shuttle.

Now she wishes he would just return already. He should be back by now. He always was by this time. Always a half hour before sundown with whatever game or plants or whatever he collected. It was like clockwork with him, but now it's been an hour since sunset and she was legitimately worried now.

you know what to do. HAVE AT IT!

D. Create your own!


End file.
